


Sweet Loathing

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi Being an Asshole, Hate Sex, Jealousy, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings, i mean its public-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Pastry chef Kakashi agrees to cater his long-time best friend's wedding even though he's never met any of Obito's West coast friends. Meeting the other groomsmen was daunting enough until he realizes that he has to meet the best man.





	Sweet Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the last minute mainly because my idea just wouldn't come out how I wanted every other time so whatever! Here is 'Meals' for Day 3.

Sunday night was spent with the anxiety cookies that were cooling on the rack in front of him. Humming around the taste of the old recipe he'd created a few years ago, Kakashi wondered when he'd gotten so comfortable eating the sweets he made. Normally, he could only kind of stand the overly sugary taste. It made his teeth ache and his stomach turn but Obito had asked specifically for this recipe.

And he would do anything for his best friend. They'd known each other since birth, been through the worst of the worst. He gladly took up the responsibility of catering for Obito's wedding, including the cake and desserts which was ironically his specialty.

He just wasn't so sure about meeting the other groomsmen. He technically knew he would always be Obito’s best friend but ever since Obito had left for the west coast, he hadn't had the chance to meet Obito's new friends. The groomsmen were supposedly good, fun people but Kakashi was always the cynical one. He didn't know who they were, what they were really like and what their true intentions were.

Maybe he was just being defensive.

"Kakashi!" Obito flew into the hotel lobby, smile dazzling and excited. The jitters hadn't hit him yet and it melted Kakashi’s heart to see his friend so happy.

"Hope I'm not too early," Kakashi joked, knowing he was a few minutes late already as he handed over the anxiously baked goods as an apology. He'd spent way too long debating over what to wear and picking at his hair.

"Hah," He groom scoffed, ignoring the cookies and dragging Kakashi through the lobby. "Good thing Iruka is running late too or else I'd be annoyed."

Kakashi had heard the name before in passing from the list of other groomsmen and hoped he'd be able to memorize everyone else’s name quickly so he didn't embarrass himself. He prodded as they stepped into the elevator, "So, there's Iruka…"

"Hm?"

"And the others are…?"

"Oh, yes, there's Genma, Asuma, Raido and Iruka," Obito counted on his fingers with a grin. "Asuma is the one with a beard. Genma will be the hippie look alike. Raido is even more uptight than you and Iruka is awesome."

Feeling the sting of insult, Kakashi muttered as they stepped onto their floor, "I'm not uptight… Much."

He was suddenly worried about being too high strung and he could feel his arms jittering. God, he didn't want to seem like a prude or anything. He was already the odd man out for being the childhood friend and probably the only gay in the room. He really didn't need a third thing to set him at the back of the group where they would forget about him and he'd inevitably be left behind.

"Hey," Obito shouldered him before they stepped inside. "Let's have a good time."

"Yeah," He agreed half-heartedly as Obito swung into the room.

"Hey, assholes! I hope you didn't drink my gin!" There were barks of laughter as they walked into the wide, open room where the other groomsmen were scattered.

Thankfully, it was easy to tell who was who from Obito's quick descriptions. The one he assumed was Raido immediately dropped his drink to go for a handshake.

"You must be Kakashi. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Raido." The man clamping his was sweaty but strong and Kakashi smiled awkwardly despite his unease, happy he'd guessed right.

"Nice to meet you too," Was all he could manage before Obito hooked his neck again.

"This is my best friend, guys." The guys cheered, welcoming him with a drink and their warm company. Asking so many questions that Kakashi had to take a step back, they were a lot.

"It's good to finally meet someone he likes more than Iruka," Genma raised his glass as Asuma knocked his shoulder.

"What he means to say is that we're glad to finally meet you." Asuma tried to cover up but the damage was done.

Because now he was curious. How much did Obito like this Iruka? How close were they? Had this man replaced him on the West coast? It dawned on him suddenly that he wasn’t the best man. And these other guys definitely weren’t either. So that meant…

“Ah! Iruka!” Obito shouted from deep in the room and everyone turned to the door to find a vision walking through the door.

Dressed in business casual with his sleeves rolled up and first buttons were undone, Iruka Umino was a vision of wild perfection. His smile was brilliant, his hair bounced in its ponytail and there was a lively spring in his step.

And Kakashi immediately hated him.

“Hey, guys,” Iruka’s voice sounded like music. “Sorry about the wait, the planner was having trouble with the flowers so I helped her out a bit.”

He was calm, composed and everything that grated Kakashi’s nerves. Because he was perfect, the kind of pretty-boy perfect that most uptight straight boys had but Iruka seemed more charming and alluring. He was a vision and Kakashi had to reel in his annoyance and the realisation that Obito had replaced him with someone better, handsome and so much better.

Eyes turned to him and a smile graced Iruka’s wonderful features, causing Kakashi to feel violently ill suddenly. “Hi there, you must be Kakashi.”

A hand came out and Kakashi shook it uncertainly but the moment didn’t last long before Iruka swept away again to talk to the others, brushing Kakashi off completely.

“Okay, guys, ready to get this party started?”

Everyone except Kakashi cheered and he knew this was going to suck.

And boy did it suck. First was a sports restaurant mixed with a bar and he took a mandatory shot before eating. The other guys were nice when they included him.

“Hey, Kakashi, got any fun childhood tales of this old rascal?” Raido grinned and he awkwardly thought for a second.

“Well, we used to go down to the lake when we were kids and one night Obito decided he was going to make a swing so he could swing into the lake,” Was what he started saying before a voice across the table from him laughed. Iruka.

“Obito, you told me about this! He made it out of old rope his cousins found and it broke as he jumped on it,” Iruka burst out laughing and everyone else joined in.

“And that’s how I broke my arm the second time, ladies and gents,” Obito bowed but despite the good vibes, Kakashi was kinda peeved that Iruka had finished his story. Whatever. He hated the guy but it was a story Obito told often. Kakashi could get passed that.

Everything slowly got worse and worse as the night went on though.

"We need more shots," Obito demanded but Iruka swooped in and grinned.

"Fine, shots for the road." Everyone other than Kakashi cheered happily as the waiter came up with a tray with tequila shots at the ready.

"Where are we going?" Genma tried to weasel out of Iruka but the best man shook his head and winked.

"You'll see. To the groom!" Kakashi cheered to that one and downed the shot with little regret. It felt a lot better to be sober and he followed their duckling line after Iruka who led them to their rented vehicle.

"Are we going to Disney?" Raido whispered from the back, already tipsy but holding his liquor well.

"Shhhh," Genma soothed. If we're lucky, it might be a pet store.

"Ooh, birbs," Raido muttered before promptly falling asleep, using Asuma's strong shoulder as a rest.

From the front, voices drew Kakashi's attention and he could see what looked like the end of an intimate conversation between his best friend and the best man.

"Obito," Iruka was warning but the groom was in teasing mode, one Kakashi used to know all too well.

"You never know," He sang, turning it into the tune playing on the radio and Iruka admonished him again and it fell into laughter. Kakashi had to look out the window and pretend he wasn't jealous, pretend he didn't care about how close his best friend was with someone else.

"Time for more shots!"

The guys cheered and Asuma ushered them all out of the van and into the waiting arms of a strip club. And Kakashi was suddenly very uncomfortable. Surrounded by straight men and many half-naked women as a gay man had not been on his bucket list at all. Thankfully, the guys were having a good time though. Obito best of all.

"Yes!" Obito cheered. "Bring me all the tits!"

"And me!" Genma echoed as they strode towards the bar and paid for another round of shots.

After wincing down another set, Kakashi started to feel like he was floating and giggled when he heard Obito say, "This is my last night as a single man…"

"But you're not single," Asuma chuckled and from behind them Raido hiccupped.

"And I will party!" Obito kept going.

"You're affianced," Raido echoed and then Genma hiccupped loudly, confusing everyone else but Obito kept going.

"I will party like it's 1969!"

"You weren't even alive back then!"

And Kakashi watched sluggishly as they trampled towards the main stage as the spotlights came on and the music started playing. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing his glasses and couldn't see that far naturally.

The bartender was a dude too so that kind of made it easier to stay by the bar and drown himself in drinks. From afar, he watched the blurry figures of five men in white shirts and black ties cheer and applaud a dancer who was performing many beautiful and insane maneuvers on the pole.

He could clearly pick out of the crowd the only one of them that had a ponytail and watched Iruka stay close to Obito the entire time.

It was only when Iruka started coming his way that he realised he'd been staring for too long and pretended he was still looking at the group as Iruka sat next to him. He was glistening with sweat, panting but a sickly-sweet grin on his face.

"Hey, Kakashi," Iruka greeted.

"Hey," Kakashi awkwardly greeted back.

"Why don't you go join them? I’ll hold down the fort here,” Iruka offered, nodding to the group with a welcoming smile that felt too good to be true, suspiciously nice.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi pulled a smile back, awkwardly nodding to the ladies on stage. “I’m not into that kind of thing.”

“Well, I think Obito would really appreciate spending some time with you,” The shorter man had a point and it left Kakashi humming as Iruka patted his shoulder. “You do you though.”

And Iruka swooped away, leaving Kakashi alone with his guilt and building feel that be was being a stick in the mud.

Whatever. He’d pretended to be straight plenty of times. What was one weird experience in a strip club to shake him?

And he took and chance, downing his drink in one go and marching towards his group with purpose. The closer and closer he got though, the more his resolved waivered with the sudden clarity of bare female breasts and he slinked to the back of the group.

“Kakashi!” Asuma boomed, a big grin on his usually stoic face as the other turned and cheered Kakashi’s arrival like they really wanted him to be there. Of all the group, Obito was smiling the brightest and he dragged Kakashi to the back of the group by the neck, away from the stage.

“Hey, hey,” Obito hushed as much as he could through the bass-filled music. “Are you uncomfortable? Because we’re only here for a few more minutes and then we're out of here.”

“I’m fine,” Kakashi tried to insist. He really, really didn’t want to hold back their guy time but Obito shook his head.

“You don’t look fine, man. And I knew you wouldn’t be fine.” Obito put on a sneaky smirk and squeezed Kakashi’s shoulder. “That’s why I asked Iruka to put this at the start so we could get this over with. And we’ve got tons of more things planned tonight, baby. Let’s just hope Iruka doesn’t get lost.”

With a whoop, Obito drew them to the front of the group where they could watch as the very athletic woman spun slowly around the pole with just the strength of her thighs and Kakashi could find in those few minutes he stood there that pole dancing truly was an art form. He could never do any of that even if he trained his whole life, especially naked. Before they left, he slid a couple of bills onto the stage in thanks.

As they walked back to the bar, a grinning Iruka looked up from a fizzy drink and winked, “Had fun, boys?”

“Yes, mother,” Genma said from somewhere in the back and Iruka down his glass before leading them out.

“Next stop, here we come!” And they set off again, another ten-minute ride to wherever they were going and Kakashi didn’t expect glow in the dark mini-putt. The indoor range sold drinks and the guys were already taking shots again, Kakashi included. Laughing like loons, they all started hitting balls and staring in awe at the way their shirts glowed.

“This is trippy,” Asuma muttered as Genma started juggling golf balls, entrancing Kakashi too.

“What’s trip-” Obito tripped over a glowing part of the course, knocking Genma forward and sending balls flying everywhere, one hitting Obito directly in the face. “Fuck!”

“Oh, shit, you okay, dude?” Genma hurried to held Obito up and they hissed at the blood dripping from his nose.

“God, don’t give me those looks. My face is fucked.” Obito moaned, cupping his face but Iruka swooped in with a tissue.

“Here, let’s go to the bar and see if they have some ice or something.” And in a flash, they were off, leaving the rest of them to guiltily wonder if they should follow.

“We still have so many holes left,” It wasn’t meant to be a joke but Raido snickered at Genma’s words anyway until Asuma nudged him quiet.

“I’ll go check on them,” Kakashi volunteered. “You guys keep going, he’s probably just complaining.”

He slowly made his way to the bar. It was just as he stepped up to the entrance that he caught sight of Obito and Iruka at the bar, Obito frowning with ice over his nose as he stared up at Iruka.

Iruka was mumbling something Kakashi couldn’t hear.

“I can’t hear you over the sound of all this ice,” Obito apparently couldn’t hear either.

“I just,” Iruka started louder, looking frustrated. “I know how much he means to you but it’s not going to work. He’s not...”

Kakashi immediately stopped walking, slinking back behind a glowing pillar. Who were they talking about?

“He’s a good guy.” Obito’s voice said, “He’s just shy. You have to crack him open like a walnut.”

They were talking about him, Kakashi had heard Obito say those very words to their English teacher in high school when Kakashi refused to present in front of the class. And this kind of felt like that. He felt like he was being tested. And it seemed like Iruka’s approval was the grade he was fighting for, according to how invested Obito was in Iruka’s opinion.

And what made Iruka so special? Why wasn’t it the other way around? Kakashi didn’t know what else they were planning or why it wouldn’t work with him but he’d show them. Steeling himself, he decided in his glowing white shirt and skewed tie that he was going to enjoy himself and be the best goddamn friend Obito had. Fuck Iruka.

Oh, that was an idea.

But no, screw that guy.

His liquor-fogged body agreed with him. He didn’t know what they were agreeing on but at least they were on the same page.

He soon realised that his mind and body were on two different pages.

As he strode up to them, Obito smiled weakly, “Hey, dude.”

“How’s it going, buddy?”

“His nose isn’t broken,” Iruka explained, smiling but avoiding eye contact which annoyed Kakashi a bit more. “Probably just a scratch or something.”

“Thank you, doctor Umino,” Obito joked and Iruka just waved him off like this was a usual thing and Kakashi felt another ping of jealousy.

He used to take care of Obito’s dumb ass back when he used to drink too much at parties and hurt himself… And every other time, of course.

“The guys have kept going if you’re up to playing some more,” At Kakashi’s offer, the groom to be grinned despite his bruised nose and slid the ice to the bartender.

“That, good sir, sounds like a plan,” Obito declared as he stalked off to find the others, Iruka groaning as he went.

“Be careful,” Iruka called after him and Kakashi scoffed unintentionally loudly.

And Iruka stopped mid-step. He turned to look at Kakashi and blinked at him, brows furrowed suspiciously.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka huffed with an obviously fake smile. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” Kakashi smiled back, knowing that it looked fake as fuck as he followed Obito out and left Iruka behind.

And it felt good. God, it felt so good to get that one dig in. And as they all reconvened and went on with their game, he relished in the way Iruka avoided eye contact. He wanted to break that perfect facade Iruka kept up at all times and this felt like the first chip. The first step in making Iruka unravel until he was a mess of tears and sweat. Wait, sweat?

But Iruka could hit back hard, he quickly found out. And it pissed him off even more. And it kind of turned him on.

“Oops,” Kakashi felt ice-cold liquid hit his neck and he hissed, turning to find Iruka looking at him innocently, his lips turning up at the ends secretly. “I’m so sorry…”

It was a shit-eating grin and Kakashi wanted those lips to stop staring at him so sweetly after just acting like a brat. Stupid, cute lips.

“Oops,” Kakashi echoed a few minutes later, half accidentally spilling his entire plastic cup over Iruka’s shoes as they were on the last one, just as Iruka stepped up to putt. It was supposed to be one last dig before they drowned in liquor and bar hopped the rest of the night. The last kick in the shins before he ran out of steam but it was probably a mistake to time them so soon. Dark eyes immediately snapped to him and glared him down in pure unadulterated rage that wasn’t funny anymore. Maybe they were both too drunk at that point. Maybe he had pushed an already stressed and anxious Iruka too far.

Because the brunet’s cheeks burned angrily, his rage boiling from the inside out as he dropped his ball, stared Kakashi right in the eyes and swung hard.

But they didn’t expect the ball to bounce and hit one of the glow in the dark animal cutouts. It ricocheted hard too, flying across the course into oblivion and they heard a smash.

It was one of the blacklights and as people shrieked under the falling glass, sparks flew and then something caught fire and people started running.

Their group froze, slowly looking to Iruka as the sprinklers came on above and the best man looked pale and scared as he swore, “Fuck.”

About an hour later, they were standing outside, dripping wet as cops talked to the owners of the mini-putt.

“Okay,” Asuma commanded as everyone shifted nervously. “Everyone act calm.”

The police suddenly turned attention to them.

“Oh god, we’re all going to jail. I can’t go back there,” Raido panicked but everyone calmed when Iruka stood from the curb.

“We’re not going to jail,” Obito assured as the officers approached them. “I have to get married tomorrow so we can’t.”

“Excuse us, gentlemen,” One of the officers started to their shaken group. “We hear you’ve been causing trouble.”

Kakashi may have still been a bit tipsy and knew that Iruka was going to take the blame but he beat him to it.

“Actually, officers, that was me.” He stepped forward, the others staring in shock at him. “I think I may have had a bit too much to drink.”

“Alright,” One of them grabbed his arm and Kakashi zoned out as they read him his rights and told him he was being taken in for disorderly conduct. He could just watch as everyone stared at him, utterly shocked and confused.

He felt that all of it was worth it though when he saw Iruka’s stunned face.

He wasn’t thinking that though when he found himself in a jail cell, hungover and gross from the night before.

Half remembering things, he blearily stood and leaned against the bars to wave to an officer to was pacing by.

His one phone call was to his catering team. They were on schedule; everything was set up for dinner and dessert so he didn’t have to worry about Obito’s wedding going horribly. He just hoped that Obito wouldn’t be angry with him after this.

“Get up,” the guard ordered and Kakashi followed confused to the front where Obito was waiting, arms crossed and pissed.

The car ride to his place was a quiet, angry one. Kakashi just sat there and stayed quiet until the car was thrown into park.

“Iruka told me.” For once, Obito was dead serious without a lick of funny on his face. “What were you thinking?”

And Kakashi didn’t know whether Iruka had told the truth or not. “Do you mean like… The fire or the…”

“Taking the blame for Iruka. And what was with your attitude, huh? Why were you acting like such a dick last night? What happened to my best friend?” Obito demanded until he had to reel himself in, going as quiet as Kakashi was but no less angry.

“I don’t know,” Kakashi finally said faintly. “I just… You’re all such good friends, especially you and Iruka.”

That last bit had Obito huffing, “Yeah, we are. He’s had my back for years. Just like you do. Because that’s what friends do.”

That admission had Kakashi feeling even emptier than before until Obito kept going.

“And you know what? I was going to ask you to be my best man. But I didn’t want you to worry because I know you and you’d thrown yourself entirely into something and have a horrible time. I wanted you to have fun. I wanted to have fun together and let Iruka take care of all the formal stuff because that’s his shit. He’s good at that. He can like… Juggle things really good.”

They were quiet for a long time, sitting in the car until Obito mumbled, “I just wanted to have a perfect night with my best friend.”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said from the deepest part of himself, Obito shrugging it off. “I promise, no more weird things. Especially not tonight.”

“Especially tonight,” A finger pointed at Kakashi’s face. “And I swear to god, don’t make Iruka mad again. Please, he’s already stressed out as it is.”

“I won’t,” He assured but the silence went on, lighter and so much better than before.

“And I might have talked about you a lot to him.” Before Kakashi could ask why, Obito muttered, “And he thought you were hot and I might have been trying to set you up. Okay, bye.”

When Kakashi was too stunned to answer, Obito reached across his lap and pushed out the door, “Now get!”

Stumbling out, Kakashi leaned down before Obito could shut the door and asked in awe, “Wait, how much did you say about me.”

With a wide grin, Obito chuckled and whispered dangerously, “Everything. So, he was expecting you to be a total douche. Now, close my door. I’ve got a gal to marry!”

He let Obito go with a, “Huh.”

After a shower and a nap, he felt much more like himself. And he really was sorry about everything. He wished he’d thought things through instead of just going for it. Although, he didn’t really regret all the teasing. Making Iruka tease him right back had been fun.

And some of the thoughts from last night flashed into his head. They were dirty, impure thoughts and they were so delicious to think of though. Especially since he knew for a fact that Iruka found him hot. The jealousy had been peeled away and had left everything else in its wake, the need to see Iruka with his hair down, cheeks burning and his breaths harsh. He had a sadistic need to see Iruka bent over a table, looking up at Kakashi with hot, angry need.

It wasn’t his fault that the image stayed with him all night. His pride was a million miles in the air.

He kept it down for the wedding though. He smiled and kept cool even though Iruka was right beside him the entire time, cheeks pink from underlying embarrassment and refusing to look Kakashi’s way. For the most part, Iruka avoided him completely. Or, at least, he tried to until dinner.

Speeches were given and food was served, all the while Kakashi had half his attention on his crew working and the other half on the man next to him who seemed to be working up to something. While part of him really wanted to just be in the kitchen, supervising every move, he trusted his assistant enough to direct his full attention to the man beside him who was sipping on his drink, leaning over the space between them.

“Kakashi,” Iruka finally spoke up.

“Yes?” Kakashi leaned in to listen better, incidentally pressing their arms together.

Iruka was almost completely unfazed by the touch but he burned brighter and didn’t pull away. “Thank you. Really.”

Kakashi was tempted to tease and ask why but he knew Iruka was being genuine.

He only had to angle his leg a little more towards Iruka and suddenly their legs were touching. “You’re welcome.”

He pulled his head away but kept his leg where it was, leaving the possibility there. And Iruka didn’t pull away. Even as dessert rolled out, they pretended like there was nothing going on between them. But Kakashi almost got up a few times when he caught sight of Iruka deliberately licking cake icing off his index. It was the cake he’d help make, the icing he’d piped on was being licked lovingly and alluringly from Iruka’s beautiful finger and he suddenly felt pure hate. He hated that this was happening in public. He hated that Iruka could tease him so easily. And he loathed how he wanted for Iruka’s finger to be part of his body or for it to be in his mouth. He wasn’t picky at this point.

As the first dance came around, he felt Iruka finally move away. He didn’t see where Iruka left for but it didn’t take long for him to find the best man.

In the kitchen, Iruka was thanking his crew as they were just finishing up.

“Thank you so much,” Iruka was saying and Kakashi’s assistant Tenzo blushed happily.

“No problem, give us a call if ever you need us,” And then Tenzo was gone, leaving Iruka alone in the kitchen and Kakashi stepped into sight just as Iruka was shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth.

“Flirting with my assistant?”

Iruka’s head shot up and he quickly chewed before snapping back, “Not my type.”

“Oh, but my cake is your type?” Kakashi outright flirted, Iruka blushing and shrugging.

“Dessert is my favourite meal.” He put down his plate on the counter, icing on his finger again as he smirked confidently, “The icing is delicious.”

Before Kakashi could argue against that, Iruka dragged his finger over his tongue and Kakashi tried not to draw attention to the pulsing heat in his pants as he stepped forward, just enough for their body heat to burn over each other.

“Good, I made it myself,” He loved seeing how Iruka shivered at his tone.

“Your icing,” Iruka corrected himself, stepping closer into Kakashi’s space, cheeks flushed and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

A loud cheer dragged their attention to the party and Kakashi put on his most alluring smile, “We should probably join them.”

“Yeah,” Iruka said and they both headed out into the world again but they both knew what was going to happen.

So, he took his time with the party. He let things stew a bit just in case it was just a fluke. Obito dragged them into dancing and they partied and drank and eventually he lost his jacket somewhere in the hall. Rin even dragged him in for a dance right after she and Iruka grooved to old music for a bit. Genma was having a ball dancing his heart out and Kakashi somehow managed to meet Asuma’s girlfriend in the process. In the corner, Raido was passed out.

He had a genuinely good time and it felt all too soon when Rin and Obito were suddenly nowhere to be found. It was around then that he felt a hand drag across his back and he watched Iruka walk slowly, deliberately to the door without looking back. And like the dog he was, he followed.

In front of the elevator, they both waited patiently as it made its slow descent.

“Great wedding,” He commented casually and saw Iruka bite his lip.

“Really great,” He agreed and looked up at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, a heated look Kakashi returned. “I’m on the 25th floor.”

“That’s a long ride,” Iruka looked away at Kakashi’s euphemism but there was a small, nervous smile on his tempting lips.

“I like long rides.” Iruka’s words went straight to Kakashi’s groin and he impatiently waited for the doors to open. But they did. And he kept his calm as they stepped inside, achingly slow as Kakashi pressed the button for the 25th floor and the doors slid shut ever so slowly. The entire time, Iruka stared him down, chest heaving with every breath.

“Fuck it,” Iruka breathed right before the doors closed and suddenly nothing else mattered because Iruka grabbed Kakashi collar and slammed their lips together. Just as eager and just as desperate, Kakashi kissed back like he this was his last chance to do anything and barely had time to register that they were kissing before his hands automatically when to the other man’s burning hips. He couldn’t hear how frantic they sounded because his blood was no longer in his ear but pulled straight to his length, pressing it into Iruka who ground right back. But the kisses weren’t enough.

The ping of the elevator was a reminder they would be getting off in a minute or two. Kakashi was determined and hungry to taste more, hungry even though they’d eaten and thirsty for everything Iruka had. Neck and shoulder just as delicious, Kakashi was spurred on by Iruka’s uncovered pants and groans to untuck pants and hurriedly get them down.

Before Iruka could even register what was happening, Kakashi was using what felt like every skill in the book to make Iruka’s knees weak with just his mouth on his painfully hard shaft. He had to grip Kakashi’s hair tightly as he arched into the corner he’d been backed into, weak from the tongue and lips doing wonders. He didn’t know when one of his legs got onto Kakashi’s shoulder but it ended up there and he noticed what floor the elevator was at.

“Kakashi,” He half moaned, succeeding in pushing the amazing man away and make him realise the concern. Knee dropped to the floor again, Iruka tucked himself away even though he was still aching and shivering with need as Kakashi stood and straightened his clothing as if nothing had happened.

For a quiet second, Kakashi went back to standing next to him and Iruka feared the man would leave, his face as blank as usual other than the hint of pink on his lips and cheeks that Iruka wanted to see more of.

And the doors opened. There was no decision to make because Iruka knew what he wanted and when Kakashi didn’t follow him out, he cocked a hip and asked innocently, “So, are we having hate sex or what?”

Kakashi’s predatory grin had him weak but he shot for his door anyway, hearing Kakashi right behind him and feeling the tickle of lips on his neck again as he fumbled for his key.

“Kakashi,” He giggled, panting and trying his best to not just let Kakashi take him there in the hall. Finally, the door opened and they were back to making out as soon as the door closed, shedding clothes as they headed for the bed but they didn’t even make it that far. Against the bathroom door, Kakashi was stroking their cocks together and sliding his fingers so provocatively against holes that Iruka was on the edge of begging Kakashi to fill.

“Please, please,” He kept moaning into Kakashi’s ear, filling the man’s head with clouding lust that was fighting the urge to take things slow. Everything was just so overwhelming that the hateful need to see Iruka slowly unravel was replaced by pure need.

Obligingly, he slid fingers in and teased just enough to have Iruka wordlessly whining for more. Then he threw everything from before to the wind as one hand held Iruka’s hip in place, giving in and giving Iruka his whole length. The slow, drawing slide had Iruka gripping the bathroom door and biting lip against insanely loud moans that only wanted to be let loose even more.

He finally gave up when they truly started moving against each other, panting against the door as Kakashi kept a bruising grip and quick, snapping speed. And his moans only made Kakashi move faster, harder as if in a cycle that only went up until they couldn’t anymore. And it ended so quickly, Iruka suddenly stiffening under him and squeezing him so tightly until he jerked in, feeling Iruka all around him as he came hard and almost passed out.

Thankfully, he didn’t and they slowly came back down to reality with a brilliantly dizzy bliss running through his body. It was only after a few moments that Kakashi pulled out and watched Iruka pull himself straight. Neither of them were expecting Kakashi to step in close and nuzzle the marks he’d made on warm skin as he admitted, “Sorry, I wasn’t putting any hate into that.”

Iruka’s chuckle warmed his heart and he stayed glued to Iruka’s back even as the younger man whined, “Bed. Please.”

He only really let him go to watch Iruka crawl naked onto the bed, weak and sated and it stirred something in him again. Iruka noticed, smirking as he sat up and pulled the rest of his hair down, falling dark around his neck and shoulders and starting to curl a bit. As he ran a hand through his gorgeous hair, he smirked as he watched Kakashi’s length slowly harden in appreciation.

“Need some help with that?” He asked cheekily and the rest of the night went on much like it had started, slowing down until they were both breathless against each other’s lips and reaching for the last bits of what the other could give.

Kakashi didn’t remember passing out. He barely remembered the night at all but he was aware of what happened and the beautiful man passed out in his arms. He wondered blearily how he could ever hate that beautiful face as he played with silky hair.

Eventually, Iruka woke up and they shared a soft, tender moment of light kisses as they laid lazy and happy.

"Do you want breakfast? I don't think the buffet here will be amazing but…" Kakashi trailed off.

Iruka hummed, running his fingers across Kakashi's chest. "I don't think I can get up."

"I don't think I want to." That made Iruka chuckle and they simply stayed in bed, quiet and relaxed until the day crept on and they slowly got dressed.

“That’s right, you leave tonight,” Kakashi remembered and everything immediately went cold with that reminder.

“Yeah,” Iruka mumbled as he threw on new pants and a shirt, Kakashi watching him while uncertainly putting his suit back on.

He didn’t really know what to say or do. He simply opened the door, looking back at Iruka who was busy looking at the floor. He stepped out into the hall and heard a faint, “Bye.”

And then the door closed right behind him. Standing in the quiet hall, there was nothing else he could do but head back to the elevators and head home. He didn’t even really care if the rest of the wedding party saw him leave at that point.

Kakashi had wanted to invite Iruka to stay in town longer, ask him for his number at least but he didn't even get a goodbye kiss. Not that he was the sappy, romantic type but all the romance novels he'd read had spoken of grand, romantic gestures. He didn't think a kiss on the cheek would have been a tall order, but it made him wonder.

The whole drive back home and even through his long shower, he wondered if he'd done something wrong again or accidentally set Iruka off in some way, but it dawned on him that… Maybe it had been hate sex for Iruka.

"Ah! Kakashi!" Obito grinned as he leaned through Kakashi's window that evening.

"Hey guys, still hungover?" Kakashi chuckled nervously but the others seemed to be actually happy to see him. It warmed his heart but at the same time, the quiet man at the back reminded him of what was going on.

That sad thought hung over him as he helped them load their bags into the back of his car. Iruka barely looked at him when he lastly let Kakashi take his bag. There was just a glance and a guilty cloud as he hurried into the car. So, he didn't go out of his way and stayed in his lane. He was just happy the other guys saw him as one of their own.

"Take care of these knuckleheads," Obito winked. "I'll see you tonight for supper with the fam, right?"

"Um, sure," They grinned at each other and Obito watched and waited until everyone was loaded in. Then they were off, leaving the new husband behind.

The drive to the airport wasn't long but the way Iruka ignored him made things last forever. At least Genma had interesting stories to tell the ride there. It kept him front glancing into the back seat too much. It didn't stop him though until he found Asuma watching him do it. He raised a brow in Kakashi's direction but didn't say anything and Kakashi avoided eye contact suspiciously.

Asuma simply went back and forth between studying him and Iruka even as Kakashi unloaded them at the airport. He even walked them to check-in at Asuma's request.

Finally, they let him walk back to the car, bidding them farewell.

"Text me if you need car advice," Genma called after him and he chuckled just a bit, giving Iruka's back one last look before he turned and left.

"Snack time. It's so nice that he left us with extra cupcakes before the flight," Raido mused as he dug into the bag of small boxes Kakashi had given to them earlier. As they waited in line at bag check, the others took theirs and snacked as the line slowly moved. Except for Iruka. And then the others noticed what Asuma had noticed.

"Hey, Iruka," Genma nudged, Iruka snapping out of his thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"Are you still upset about the mini-putt thing?"

Raido jumped in, handing the last cupcake box to the reluctant Iruka, "If you're still upset, you should've apologized or given him a thank you or something."

"Guys, please," Iruka pleaded but even Asuma joined in.

"He already did." Everyone paused, watching Iruka flush brightly in embarrassment, giving him away completely.

"You did," Genma said as his mouth turned into a huge grin. "And how did you do that?"

"Genma," Iruka warned.

"Holy shit, you slept with him, didn't you?" Raido gasped, all of them smiling and grinning like idiots but Iruka wasn't on the same page. He was frustrated and angry and tired and hungry.

"Stop it, okay? It was a one-time thing and I'll never do it again because everything sucks now." Everyone went quiet, understanding now that not everything was okay.

They simply stood in line, waiting their turn until Iruka's stomach growled and he gave in to the temptation of sweets in his hand. And inside the small box, he found a cupcake with the most beautiful, complex icing flower he'd ever seen. It made him swear under his breath and snap the box shut with a decision he knew he might regret.

“Here,” Bags thrown into Asuma’s expecting hands, the other guys called out as Iruka hopped over the rail and sprinted.

“Iruka!” They called after him and Genma was fully about to go for the chase but Asuma steadied them and they watched him disappear down the busy hall in an instant.

“No, Tenzo, just put the extras up for sale at a discount and we’ll go over the extra food tonight with the shelters,” Kakashi was saying into his phone, tucked into a quieter alcove of the airport as his assistant worried.

“We have tons of dairy foods in here though, I can just run over to the shelters now and bring them over.” Tenzo was saying and Kakashi was about to ask why he hadn’t suggested that first when a blur of a familiar human caught his attention.

Phone hovering by his ear, he stepped out into the stream of people to see a hurried, confused Iruka bent over his knees and panting as he searched the airport map. It had Kakashi holding back a chuckle, seeing Iruka’s terrible sense of direction at work. As if sensing Kakashi’s amusement, beautiful, rich eyes turned to find him standing there, still his smile.

“Tenzo,” He started into the phone as Iruka suddenly stalked towards him. Fully expecting a fight, he hurried out, “I’ll have to call you-”

But instead of a slap or a punch to the gut, he was violently dragged down for a surprisingly quick kiss. Iruka pulled away and left him breathless and confused but relieved, knowing that whatever misunderstanding they were going through was okay now even as Iruka was supposed to be getting on a flight.

“You’re supposed to be on a plane,” Kakashi reminded through his gasps for air and Iruka nodded, just as shocked.

“Yeah, I should go do that.” But Kakashi kissed him back before he could step away and felt protests against his lips. He gasped when Kakashi pulled away, “God, you suck. You better text me.”

With a whirl, Iruka was about to hurry off again but Kakashi called, “And how do I do that?”

“Obito has it!” Iruka grinned as he finally turned and sprinted back the way he came, leaving Kakashi with a smile and Tenzo’s voice yelling from the phone in his hand.

Sweets had never been his thing. He hated how they made his teeth ache and his stomach turn. After that moment though, the sweetness of Iruka lingering on his lips was his favourite taste.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hate this one so much ;w; I wrote it so last minute and just... Gah, every time I write a sex scene, I feel like its never good enough, you know?  
Anyway, enough of my self-loathing and on with the other amazing fics people have written!  
Also, if any of you would like to see every day in one place, the KakaIru Fest tumblr is posting full lists of all the fics for each prompt! <3


End file.
